Destinos y decisiones
by yaeko
Summary: El jefe de la tribu por fin tiene pareja, pero su pareja no es lo que parece 1x2, 3x4, 5x6 AU


**ORIGINAL: UTSUBAME**

**TRADUCTORA: YAEKOLOVE4SHINIGAMI**

**NOMBRE ORIGINAL: Fates and Choices**

**Destinos y desiciones.**

Capítulo 1

Of Healers and Saplings

Ya era entrada la tarde, y todos los niños de la villa se acababan de levantar de una siesta a la que fueron obligados por sus padres. Ellos se juntaron en una casa que pertenecía a uno de los habitantes más viejos de la villa, con el pleno conocimiento de que el les contaría una historia, con suerte hasta dos. La actividad en la villa todavía era muy notable, mercaderes y los habitantes de la villa se encontraban haciendo tratos a lo largo de la avenida principal del pequeño lugar. En cuanto el montón de niños se acercó corriendo, la multitud se dividió rápidamente, gritos de desagrado se escucharon mientras los pequeños pasaban entre las piernas de los adultos.

"Malditos niños," grito un mercader, recogiendo su canasta con coliflor del piso.

"Son solo niños pequeños, señor," le reprendió un hombre algo alto, con unos ojos de un profundo color violeta.

El mercader observó detenidamente al recién llegado. El no parecía alguien local, y el corte de sus ropas hacían que el joven pareciera, claro que era un joven que apenas entraba en su etapa adulta, hacía que pareciera una de las criaturas del bosque prohibido. El joven tenía facciones delicadas y una piel clara sin que esta fuera pálida. Tenía unos hombros anchos y tenía una pequeña cintura y cadera. Aunque pareciera muy delgado, el mercader estaba muy acostumbrado a observar la fuerza de la gente, por lo que se dio cuenta de que el joven era fuerte y si lo hubiese llegado a retar le hubiese ganado fácilmente. Aún así, el mercader pensó que el joven era un niño muy guapo, claro quitándole la gran trenza que colgaba en su espalda, la cual llegaba hasta su cadera. Eso le daba un toque algo femenino y el mercader odiaba a los hombres que se parecía a las mujeres.

"¿Qué te traes?" Le preguntó el mercader, no tan amablemente.

Los ojos violetas brillaron por un momento. "No estoy buscando problemas, solo busco al vendedor de hierbas Howard," el joven se alejo unos cuantos pasos, indicando que el no quería hacerle daño y no buscaba problemas.

El mercader le señaló el camino en donde el vendedor de hierbas se encontraba y vió como el jóven desaparecía entre la multitud.

La chamacada encontró su destino facilmente y entraron corriendo a la tienda, gritando a todo pulmón.

"Abuelo, Abuelo, queremos una historia," ellos pidieron felizmente, tratando de sentarse en las piernas del anciano señor.

"Bueno, Bueno, niños, tranquilicense," les advirtió un hombre de mediana edad. "El abuelo Joe no es tan joven para su energía. Si quieren una historia, compórtense."

Los niños contestaron en unisono. "Si, Sr. Howard, lo haremos." Con eso todos se sentaron en el piso, justo enfrente del anciano que tenía una gran sonrisa, esperando por la historia que les iba a contar.

"Qué es lo que quieres oír hoy pequeñitos?" Dijo el abuelo Joe, con su voz algo cansada por su edad.

"Dragones."

"Hadas."

"Princesas."

"Brujas malvadas."

Le respondieron varias voces.

Tanto como Howard como el abuelo Joe se rieron. "Que les parece, si les cuento una historia acerca de la leyenda de los espíritus que se transforman?" (N/T: jajaja bueno ahora son notas de la traductora wiii… bueno es que en ingles es spirit shifters, pero no se bien como ponerlo, por lo que en lo que resta del capítulo cada vez que me refiera a ellos pondré solo los espíritus, jeje)

El vendedor de Hierbas, Howard, solo resongó. Los espíritus no eran leyendas. Ellos existían en el bosque prohibido. El los había visto, diablos, hasta era amigo de unos. Pero no dijo nada. Esa era la historia de su abuelo, no la suya.

Los niños aceptaron y se instalaron para escuchar el cuento.

"Bueno, los espíritus son un extraño grupo de hombres. Ellos viven dentro del bosque prohibido. Se dice que ellos eran hombres normales como nosotros pero ellos hicieron enojar al espírituo del bosque. Ustedes saben que no se nos permitía entrar al bosque, pero este grupo de jóvenes arrogantes creían que podían engañar al Espíritu del Bosque."

El abuelo Joe se detuvo, vio la curiosidad que había en el rostro de los niños y continuó. "Entonces ellos entraron al bosque, deseando poder enfrentarse al espíritu del bosque. El espíritu apareció ante ellos en la apariencia de una Hermosa mujer, inmediatamente ellos quedaron prendados, eso quiere decir enamorados, pequeños," aclaró el abuelo viendo que los pequeños no entendían. "Ellos empezaron a pelearse por ella y el espíritu decidió que esos hombres eran muy orgullosos de si mismos. Una noche, ella les robó sus espíritus y los hizo uno con el bosque. Desde ese entonces se dice que sus almas vagan por el bosque prohibido. Encantándolo por el resto del tiempo."

Howard sonrió ante semejante cuento. Los espíritus no eran fantasmas, sin embargo eran hombres muy guapos. Ellos eran parte del bosque y cuidaban su entrada celosamente. Nadie sabía que se encuentra después de los límites del bosque prohibído, pero Howards sabía que no eran fantasmas. Se rumoraba que era un lugar hermoso donde criaturas de leyendas vivían. Y estos espíritus eran sus eternos guardianes. Los espíritus eran capaces de transformarse en cualquier otra criatura, haciendo que fueran misteriosos y eludibles. Si Howard no hubiese conocido a uno de ellos, el hubiese seguido creyendo que eran fantasmas de algún tipo. Su primer encuentro con uno de ellos lo dejó pasmado.

El había estado recolectando hierbas cerca de la entrada del Bosque prohibido cuando encontró a una pareja de hombres debajo de un viejo árbol. Uno de ellos, aunque suene incredible, parecía que estaba embarazado y que estaba empezando a dar a luz. Su pareja se encontraba lastimado y no lo podia ayudar. Al verlo ambos espíritus se pusieron a la defensiva, pero el que estaba embarazado estaba teniendo problemas. Howard, tratando de parecer lo menos intimidante y haciendoles ver que no les trataba de hacer daño, les ofreció su servicio como curandero y trajo al mundo a un bello bebé con unos ojos exquisitos, color violeta. Fue a través de ellos que el descubrió más acerca de estos espíritus tan escurridizos.

Aparentemente, todos los espíritus eran hombres tal y como la leyenda lo decía. Ellos aparentemente estaban malditos a permanecer de esa forma desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo los detalles y quien lo hizo, se fueron perdiendo con el tiempo. Lo único que ellos recordaban era que estaban destinados a ser los guardianesdel bosque prohibido por la eternidad ya que era el lugar donde vivían todas las criaturas místicas. Ellos tenían una conexión a la vida del bosque. Vivían y morían con el. Quien los convirtió en lo que eran, se aseguró que no iban a existir bajas dentro de ellos. Algunos espíritus podían procrear. Al nacer, cada bebé de los espíritus era llevado ante el Antiguo espíritu para ser escojido como un engendrador, un protector o un curador. Tres tipos diferentes pero no había jerarquías. Si el Antiguo espíritu escogía a un bebé como un protector aparecería un tatuaje de un roble en su hombro derecho, mientras que un curador tendría un árbol joven y un engendrador no tendría ninguna marca en su cuerpo. Howard había asumido que aquel que estaba destinado a dar a luz a un bebe iba a ser más debil que los otros, pero fue sacado de su error cuando el espíritu que acababa de dar a luz mató a un gato salvaje con solo lanzar una navaja.

No, todos eran igualmente fuertes, solo eran los requisitos de la naturaleza. Todos ellos tenían algún poder místico que les servía en el bosque. Curadores, los que eran capaces de escuchar al bosque y aquellos que eran capaces de persuadir que eran como embajadores y todos se podían transformar en lo que ellos quisieran. Se llamaba transformación. Howard no estaba seguro de que eran los otros regalos, tampoco estaba permitido que el lo supiera.

"Howard," un susurro le llego desde la entrada al lugar donde se encontraba el vendedor de hierbas.

"Duo," dijo Howard. "¿Qué haces aquí?" Vió al joven de ojos violetas que había ayudado a traer al mundo hace casi dieciocho años.

"Necesito tu ayuda," Duo sonaba resignado, sus manos jugando con su trenza nerviosamente.

Howard le indicó con un movimiento de su cabeza que fueran a la parte de atrás de la tienda, después de ver que su abuelo todavía estaba entreteniendo a los niños. El guió al joven espíritu hacia el cuarto de atrás. Duo Maxwell, el hijo menor de un jefe de una tribu y escogido por el Antiguo espíritu como un curador. Uno que cura y no puede dar a luz a ningún hijo. Técnicamente su ahijado, y el adoraba al joven. El tomo asiento en una silla y le indicó a duo que hiciera lo mismo.

"¿Que paso? Parece que estas en problemas."

"Necesito que me ayudes con unas hierbas,"Duo le dijo casi en un susurro.

El seño de Howard se frunció en desconcierto y preocupación. ¿Duo estaba enfermo? "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí," Duo le aseguró, instantamente se dió cuenta de la conclusión a la que llegó Howard con esa pregunta. "Estoy bien, solo necesito que me ayudes con un pequeño…" Una vez más se encontraba algo incómodo "…arte." Jaló el cuello de su camisa negra, revelando un pequeño tatuaje que tenía una forma de un árbol que significaba que era un curador de los espíritus.

"¿Qué?" Howard estaba confundido.

Duo inaló profundamente. "Necesito que lo hagas a un árbol."

Tres horas después, un espíritu emprendía su viaje como un búho, viajando a través de la noche rumbo al bosque prohibido, mientras su hombro le dolía horrores. Duo había corrido un gran riesgo al dejar el bosque par encontrar a Howard pero el no conocía a nadie más que lo pudiera ayudar tan incondicionalmente. Howard era una gran parte de su vida y su padre había permitido el contacto afuera de los lindes del bosque. Una de las rezones era que era un curador, por lo que tenía un instinto y necesidad de independencia y la segunda, el confiaba en Howard, tanto como curandero como el padrino de su hijo.

_Espero haber hecho lo correcto, Solo_ El mandó el pensamiento telepáticamente a su hermano, quien posiblemente ya se encontraba lejos, muy lejos con su pareja humana. Como Solo había conocido a un humano y se había enamorado, Duo todavía tenía que averiguarlo, pero cuando su hermano descubrió que iba a ser emparejado con el jefe de la tribu del otro lado del bosque, el prácticamente le había rogado a Duo para que le ayudara a escapar.

_Gracias, querido hermano. Lo hiciste maravillosamente._ Vagamente se escuchó una respuesta.

Solo y el idearon este plan. Para que Duo remplazara a su hermano como la pareja del jefe de la tribu. Un jefe de la tribu definitivamente iba a necesitar de un heredero y Duo ya había admitido que carecía de ciertas habilidades en el área. Mientras los curadores normalmente si se emparejaban, ellos no se emparejaban con los jefes de la tribu y esta duplicidad podría significar problemas para todos. El hombre de ojos violetas se las ingeniaría para darle a su hermano el mayor tiempo possible para escapar lo más lejos posible antes de que el se entregara al jefe de la tribu para que lo castigara y esperaba que eso fuera suficiente.

tbc..


End file.
